the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Spy Saint/Return Of The Sith
prologue Saber stood on the battlefield of Korriban watching New Republic shuttles depart. Kyl, Helot, and Old Cane stood with him and Helot spoke "Well it's over now." Saber turned from the process of loading the dead new republic troopers into shuttles to say "Do you really believe that?" Cane speaks "What do you mean"? Saber then turns to look at the sky and speaks "If I know Till he'll be back and the next time he will be against us." Saber then fears his Archenemy's return with the remnants of the Imperial-Covenant Armada but soon forgets about them as the yuuzhan vong attack. Meanwhile Till has indeed been biding his time and plotting his return. Chapter I 30 years after the Gray-Darkness War Jakk Noha walked along the lifts of Corusant. Smiling as he came home from his job at Fil's Bantha Burgers. He still spotted wreckage from the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion but corusant was starting to be more like it's old self. However the galaxy was still recovering from Darth Cadeus and Abeloth and The Fel Empire and The Galactic Federation Of Free System where at peace. Jakk looked up at the huge skyscrapers of Corusant which seemed to glimmer in the fading sun of Corusant. Suddenly a bright flash filled the sky soon followed by a sound of thunder! Soon one of the skyscrapers exploded and collapsed in on itself! Jakk then looked to find a Fleet of Star Destroyers entering the atmosphere turbolasers firing. Jakk gasped at the sight of them think the Fel Empire had betrayed them! Suddenly TIE Fighters filled the air and rained fire down on the streets of Corusant. Just a few meters in front Jakk exploded killing a group of Talz. Jakk then saw a group of X-Wings taking off to try and defend Corusant but a squadron of TIE inceptors shot them down. Jakk took of running for his home trying to get there before the bombardment started so he could get his wife to safety. Jakk was just entering the main merchant area of Corusant near his home when he saw his neighborhood exploded as TIE Bombers streaked across. Jakk fell to his knees in sadness as he watched his neighborhood smolder with fire. Jakk then heard somebody screams as a Old Latt/I Gunships landed and deployed a transport. Jakk noticed also on the side of the gunship a insignia different from the Fel Empire's. The Fel Empire wasn't behind the attack after all! The Transport deployed a ramp and down that ramp marched a group of Stormtroopers. They fired their blasters clearing the merchants area but Jakk vaults over a stand to take cover. He looked back over at the troopers who where now marching in a line killing any pedestrian who gets in their way. As all they pedestrians run a group of Bombers fly over head killing all of the pedestrians. Jakk is sent flying through the air and he slams into a wall near him. He slowly succumbs to his wounds but not before he briefly glances a shuttle landing a figure clothed in dark walks down the ramp..... ..... Senator Dexter Bolt walked through the halls of the senate oblivious to the invasion as he studies a book of Correlian Politics. Suddenly he looks out the window to see a group of Stormtroopers marching through. Dexter continued for a few more steps and then thinks: Stormtrooper haven't been on Corusant in 50 years! he looks again and has to cover his eyes from the flash of a turbolaser destroying skyscraper. Suddenly the invasion alarm sounds and the sky seem to be filled with Star Destroyers and TIEs! Dexter immediately starts running toward the chief of state's office. As he continued on he found senate guards and Senators and their aides with holes through their chests. He picks up his pace and almost runs into a group of Stormtroopers! Dexter ducks back behind the corner he had just turned as The Stormtroopers open fire. They quickly advance but Dexter had enough time to catch himself and prepare for them then he quickly punches the first trooper in the mask causing him to fall to the ground dazed and then his rifle fires killing another trooper. Dexter then quickly knocks out the last trooper with one of the other Troopers rifles as the last trooper is to busy looking at his fallen comrades. Dexter starts running through the hall after he grabs one of the troopers blasters hoping he isn't too late! Chapter Two Tinn Plaasma moved rapidly through the now aflame Jedi temple, dodging stormtroopers. He had no idea what was happening but he need out of the temple! Tinn saw the entrance to the temple insight but as he did so A Transport came through with a group of stormtroopers. They fired a missile at A Group of Galactic Federation Troopers. Tinn quickly jumped over the transport and made out of the temple when the first blast hit. Tinn went flying down the stairs of the temple and had enough time use the force to stead himself; then he looked up to see A Star Destroyer loomed over the now aflame Jedi temple baring down its Turbolasers. Tinn had to shield his eyes from the bright explosion as the temple crumbled to the ground. Tinn couldn't believe the temple was gone but immediately got up and started running for a abandoned Speeder. He got it and found a blaster and a change of clothes in it and immediately took of his jedi robes. His next thought was what for him to do. if the chief of state is still alive I must save him! thought Tinn. Tinn takes off toward the senate tower to see a LAAT/i waiting there. Senator Bolt stood quietly around the corner to find a squad of Flametroopers cutting down the door to the Chief Of States office. Dexter fingered the thermal grenade in his hand and then hit the count down switch then flung it toward the troopers. It landed at their feet and they only had enough time to look down at it before it exploded killing all of them. Dexter quickly ran into the Chief Of States office and entered enough for him to see in but nobody to see him. He then began to move in as he saw the Chief of State was fine but guarded by four Senate Guards. Dexter was about to speak when he saw a LAAT/i rising up and Dexter moved out of the way as it opened fire destroying the Chief Of States wall behind him. Dexter manages to get to behind one of the expensive Sofas and watches as a group of heavily armed stormtroopers exit the Gunship and kill the Senate Guards they order The Chief to surrender but Dexter quickly exits from behind the Sofa and fires his stolen blaster rifle killing two troopers and wounding the lead one. Dexter prepares to try to get to the Chief when he feels as if a invisible hand was choking him. He felt as light as a feather as he was thrown near the broke part of the room where a dark figure exits. Dexter can barely keep his eyes open as the figure speaks in a voice of pure evil "Chief Of State if you surrender now I might spare your life!" The Chief looks at his dead gaurds and then swallows a lump in his throat then says "Ill do anything just spare me life!" The Figure snarled "You would betray your own kind just so you could live?; now wonder the Yuuzhan Vong nearly wiped you out!" The Figure then uses the force to land four holocoms on the ground and then activates them to reveal four long lean figure who look like they came out of the stuff of nightmares. The Figure says "Corusant is ours for the taken my fellow Sith and anybody who stands in our way will (Lightsaber ignites) fall." The Sith threw his lightsaber as the Chief of State ran for the door. The Lightsaber impaled the Chief straight thorough the heart killing him. Dexter knew he had to get out of here and felt the whole in the wall behind him. He decide he rather die then be a prisoner of the Sith; Dexter rolled out the window to his apparent death. Dexter slowly opened his eyes to find himself not dead but in a speeder with a figure at the wheel. Dexter asks "Who are you?" The Figure looked at Dexter and said "Ah your awake Senator my apologize you have been unconscious for about three hours; Anyways I am Tinn Plaasma and the fellow behind you is Jakk right?" Dexter turns around as the figure nods. Tinn continued " and the lovely lady behind me is Kreia." Dexter saw the woman who was staring off ,probably still in shock behind Tinn. Dexter then looked around to find them in Corusant's Underworld and Dexter asks "Why are we down here?" Tinn replies "There is a emergency Jedi hanger in Level 1313." They continued until Tinn suddenly stopped the speeder and got out. They all then continued on foot for awhile till they arrived at large warehouse. They all enter the warehouse and Kreia growls "There's nothing here you Jedi idiot!" Tinn seemed to chuckle the question off then hit a switch on the wall then the floor slowly heads down; to reveal a hanger with only a old YT-1300 with blue lines along the top of it's hull. They enter the Old Freighter to find it had been dormant for awhile. TBA Category:Blog posts